


you and I forever

by Charsylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 16-Year-Old Niall, 18 Year-Old Liam, 18-Year-Old Louis, 18-Year-Old Zayn, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fetus, Fluff, Football Player Liam, Football Player Louis, Football Player Zayn, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Harry, M/M, Protective Louis, Protective Zayn, Strong Louis, Swearing, Tall Louis, side Ziam, smallish Liam, tiny harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charsylarry/pseuds/Charsylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets hurt when Louis isn't around, Louis needs to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and I forever

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic went quite well so I though I'd do another. This is slightly longer and I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Harry’s POV

I woke up to the sound of beeping, as I went to shut it off the noise stopped so I snuggled back down into the pillow, suddenly I was cold as I collided with the floor.  
“wake up hazzy!” a voice exclaimed, suddenly I remembered where I was, Louis’ house, I had stayed over for the weekend, I forgot we had school today.  
I groaned and stood up, looking up to glare at my best friend, I was not a morning person. However I feel slightly more awake as I take in his bright blue eyes and feathery hair.

“aww, is little Harold being grumpy?” Louis patronized, ruffling my curls with his hands, I just shoved him off with a slight smile.  
“Lou? Do you have clothes I can borrow? I don’t have any clean ones left?” I blush, looking down, how was I stupid enough to not bring enough? He raises his eyebrow at me, “uh, sure haz but they won’t really fit?” he teases.

I’ve always been short, I’m currently 16 and I only just reach 4 11”” compared to his 5 10”, I’m also very thin so I get teased about it, also my stupid curly hair, when I say that to Louis he just shakes his head ‘If you didn’t have your curls I couldn’t call you my curly hazza now could I?’ He’s always been very protective, it’s probably the two-year age gap.

Shrugging my shoulders to Louis’ question he chucks me a pair of jeans and a jumper, I walk into the bathroom to get changed, slipping on the jumper it almost reached my knees, the sleeves going far past my small hands so I roll the sleeves, it hangs low off my neck but it will have to do.  
Sliding the jeans on however these I have a problem with, although Louis is strong and tall he is also curvy, I’m envious of that, he has curvy hips and a curvy ass so the jeans fall down when I let go and hang low behind me, I’ll have to roll up the bottom of them as they carry on a while after my legs end, I was drowning in Louis’ clothes.

I jolt to a knock at the door “you alright love? You’ve been in they’re a while” a concerned voice sounds through, my heart skips at the nickname, my feelings for him may be a little more than platonic but there’s no way he feels the same.  
I move to unlock the door so Louis can help and maybe offer a belt but I slip on the bottom of the jeans that I haven’t managed to roll up and I clumsily fall to the ground with a bang, the door handle starts wiggling, “Harry! Are you alright babe? Open the door please?” I reach up from my position on the ground and turn the lock below the handle, the door flies open as Louis looks down, eyes widening “shit”, he crouches down and grabs my shoulders pulling me up, but the jeans are still under my feet so I slide as he steadies me.  
“well, I was wrong, they fit perfectly Harold!” Louis says winking at me, I fix him with a stare and let go of the top of the jeans, letting them fall, his eyes widen again “wow, it’s worse than I thought” he says, pushing me into his bed to roll up the bottom of his jeans “it’s not my fault you have a huge ass” I mutter in embarrassment, he looks up with a hand to his chest, faking mock insult.  
“I’ll have you know young Harold I have just the right amount, you just have none”  
~  
As we step out of Louis’ car I hear a shout and then I’m suddenly on the concrete of the school parking lot “Harreh!” a voice exclaims from on top of me, “nice clothes mate”, he says, and I can practically hear the smirk playing on his lips, I groan from the heavy weight of my good friend “NiNi I love you, but get off” he just smiles at me, wiggling a bit, his blonde hair jostling as he does.  
“I’m quite comfy actually mate, although-“ but before he can continue I hear a yelp of confusion  
“I wouldn’t do that Niall, we don’t want a Harry pancake” Louis must have shoved Niall off me, he however turns to the older lad “actually Lewis that would be quite tasty” Louis rolls his eyes at the teasing of his name, as he helps us back up we walk into the school building  
“actually Neil you might taste better, shall we find out while Li isn’t here to tell me off?” He smirks, Niall’s eyebrows raise as he runs down the corridor with Louis on his heel, this was going to be a long day.  
~

We eventually run into Zayn, him and Louis do the weird handshake the boys have on the football team, and he gives me and Niall a nod, “Hey mate, where’s Liam?” Louis asks, Liam was another boy on the football team, he was dating Zayn and they were sickeningly cute, although I’m probably a little bit jealous, “he’s getting something from his locker for first period” he says, looking around at us, his eyes lingering on me, “also nice outfit Harry” and Niall jumps up to save me and distract him “awwww, is Zaynie missing his wittle LiLi!” he teases. 

Zayn and Liam are polar oposites, but they love each other a lot, Liam couldn’t hurt a fly outside of the football pitch, and is the adult of our group, always acting like the parent, he has the most adorable pout and eyes that Zayn can never say no to. Zayn looks so dangerous, with his sharp facial structure and leather jacket, but you’d be surprised how soft he can become with Liam, he is also the protective one in their relationship; I remember one time, this newbie didn’t like Liam very much and shoved him over, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Zayn as mad as just then.

Before Zayn can give Niall a threat, arms are sliding around his waist and Liam appears with his art folder, they thread hands and we start walking to the cafeteria, they stay connected hip and hip until we reach our usual table, before they sit down Zayn presses a chaste kiss onto Liam’s lips and Louis makes a gagging motion, causing them to roll their eyes, “mate you’re just jealous” Zayn winks and they start having an argument that lasts until the bell rings.  
Louis hugs me goodbye as we go to our separate classes, “meet you for lunch yeah?” he asks, walking to him lessons with Zayn and Liam in their own world, I nod, heading off with Niall to our maths class, “Mate do we have algebra today? Or are we doing the…sentences?” I stand confused for I second, trying to think about what he means, “oh! You mean equations!” Niall nods, “yeah, we’re doing those” I reply to him. “ no! Save me Harreh!! FU-“ I cut him off with my hand.  
~  
After third lesson, that sadly I don’t have with Niall, I head over the cafeteria to meet up with everyone, I’m walking quickly when suddenly I hear shouting from behind me, I know immediately who it is, Jackson and his goons, they’re in the year above and all three are also on the football team, Louis can’t stand them and they can’t stand him as he is in the higher year, so when I’m with Louis they never come after me, but now I was alone and this was bad.  
“Awww, it’s little Anorexic Harry” they tease (A.N, this is no offence to anyone, sadly I’m using this nickname from experience)  
“I’m not anorexic you prick” I say, oh no, I’ve never talked back before, damn it Niall and his Irish habits. At first they look shocked but then they start smirking.  
“tut, tut, tut, is Harry talking back? And using bad language? You naughty boy” Jackson starts taunting, circling me like I’m prey, “I think we should teach him a lesson, right boys?” He continues.

“where’s your little protector? Louis? has he finally given up on you? About time, I mean, his clothes look shit on you”  
I’m suddenly slammed into the lockers behind me, and a punch is given to my cheek, but before they can do any worse, I hear a voice sounding from the end of the hallway.

“you know lads, I wouldn’t continue doing that if I were you” The voice is dangerous and full of menace and I smile, because that’s my Louis, my best friend.  
In a quick scamper to get away the boys just let go of my shoulder and due to my fear I’m shaking too much to stand, I slide to the ground, my cheek still burning as the group run away, I lean my head against the locker.  
I hear the sound of trainers against the squeaky flooring and someone slides towards me, “Harry! Love, are you alright?” My cheek feels on fire but I open my eyes, I look at Louis who has his arms around me and sitting in a protective stance. His eyes look a bit relieved when I open my eyes but they’re still concerned “m-my ch-cheek” I say, flinching when he touches it.  
“sorry kitten” he says, That’s one of my favourite nicknames, he continues glancing over my injury “did they hurt you anywhere else Hazza?” he questions, and I shake my head, he pulls me up and I wobble, a bit unbalanced on my feet so Louis wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into him, I nuzzle my head into his collar bones, he puts his head to my hair breathing in my sent “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you Harry” he admits, and I immediately shake my head pulling away, although still unsteady so he places his arm around my back and rests it on my side, clutching at it as we start walking towards the cafeteria.

As we get closer I can hear the angry outbursts of Niall, probably at some PDA that’s going on between Liam and Zayn, as we get closer Niall notices us, I guess my face looked pretty bad.  
“also! Why on earth would you do it in that classroom?! You know- Harry! Wh- what happened to you” Niall exclaims, jumping up, at his words Liam and Zayn turn around and Zayn looks furious, “Lou what on earth happened? Harry? You alright mate? Who fucking did this!” Zayn and I had always been like brothers, so I expected this. “I’m fine guys, no big deal, just need to sit down, a bit dizzy” I say, as the table in front was swirling, At my words Louis lowers me down into a chair  
“ you didn’t tell me that haz, I would have carried you if you had let me know” he lectures, but before I can argue he starts again, “before you speak I can definitely lift you, love”  
I frown as Liam offers me an apple but I take it and take a bite although I still feel sick so I give it to Louis, silencing the conversation, everything carries on normal until the bell rings, Louis makes sure to meet me outside my class at the end of the day to drive me home and I nod, we split into our usual groups minus Liam as he didn’t have any lesson after lunch on Monday, so after a long overdramatic goodbye from them we all go to last period.  
~  
I’m waiting outside the classroom for no less than two minutes before Louis reached me with his signature smile, “hey babe, ready to go?” he asks, grabbing my hand, his action makes my heart beat, I nod at him with a small smile and we start walking to his car.  
“You sure you’re alright love? You look kind of pale” he worries, glancing at me as we climb inside, I just smile at his protectiveness and nod, he doesn’t look like he believes me but starts the car anyway.  
When we reach my house I clamber out and thank him, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow kitten yeah? Usual time?” I nod in response and before I close the door he says “keep the clothes love, you look good in my stuff” he winks, I just huff.  
I wave as he reverses out, and then enter my house.

“MUM!” I scream into the house, waiting for a response, suddenly I hear feet running upstairs and down our staircase, “hello Harry dear” My mum exclaims, capturing me in a bone crushing hug. "Hello mummy“ I respond,  
“Honey, what are you wearing? You look like you raided Robin’s wardrobe” I laugh and explain the whole no clothes situation as I chuck my school bag down and take my shoes of, placing them on a rack “how was school?” she asks, sitting down to put on her reading glasses and picking up a garden magazine “It was okay-“ I lied, telling her the funny story from maths and complain about Liam and Zayn’s PDA problem, she just chuckles and I run upstairs to take a shower.  
Later that night I’m checking my alarm clock when I get at text, I pick my phone and see I have a text from Louis’

Loulou: Night hazza! Hope your face has recovered! Night babe, see you tomorrow Xx  
Hazzybear: Night lou! See you tomorrow! Love you! Xx  
Loulou: Love you too my little kitten

I sigh as I read the text, I mean, I do love Louis, but in a different way, and it hurts that he sees it as platonic but I’d rather have him as a friend than nothing.  
I climb into bed a scramble under the covers, trying to get Louis out of my head to go to sleep.  
~  
I wake up to my alarm and reach to turn it off, realizing I fell asleep in an old shirt of Louis’, it was when he was cleaning out his wardrobe, he found a shirt from when he was 14 and gave it to me, said It would fit me in time, he was once again, wrong, but I still wear it to bed.

After getting dressed and grabbing an apple to eat on the way to school I hear the beep of Louis’ car, hugging mum goodbye I run out, practically jumping into Lous’ car, he laughs “steady on Harold” ruffling my hair, before reversing like the night before, “can’t help it LouLou” I respond, taking a bite of my apple,  
He glances to me while we sit at a red light, “Is that all you’re eating pet?” he questions, and I roll my eyes, “yes mother” I cheekily respond but he doesn’t laugh “Hazzy please eat lunch today, you didn’t get to yesterday cause of those pricks and I need you eating healthy” he worries, ranting on until we reach the school again, as I climb out I glance at him “I will Louis, I promise” I sooth, trying to calm him down before he continues to rant.

We walk to meet with the others as Niall said he would be late today and as we reach the main hallway Coach appears “ah, Tomlinson, we have a new player joining the team so can you stay with him today, I know you don’t have practice today so it would be good for you to bond after school”  
As coach is a whopping 6 2” as he turns around he knocks me with his lower arm, a fall to the ground whacking my head against the wall, I sit there dazed for a second before I hear him rambling apologies “I’m so sorry Styles, didn’t see you down there!” he jokes, but I just looking at him in disbelief as he puts his arm around Louis.

“I’ll show you to Robbie now, he’s waiting at reception for you” he continues, Louis just looks down with an apologetic grin “Sorry Harry, I might see you at lunch later, and you heard coach, I won’t be able to take you home” he hurries, leaving me against the wall.  
It sounded mean, what he said, but I knew it wasn’t, Louis loved football, it’s his passion so anything to do with or anything to please coach will send him into a frenzy.

I stand up, ignoring the stars spinning around my mind and continue to find Niall and ziam (me and Louis came up with at as since they’re always together it just takes time saying both they’re names) “oi oi Harreh!” Niall shouts as I walk up, Zayn looks up and appears confused for a second. “where’s the tommo? Aren’t you guys like, joined at the hip or some shi_” he’s cut off by a wack in the side from Liam, “sorry babe, but language”  
I roll my eyes at the opposites behaviour and sit down “I could say the same about you and Payno, couldn’t I?” I snap back, rubbing the back of my head that still had a slight sting. I explain that as captain of the team, Louis had to show around this new kid.  
“Richard….uh, Ronnie?” I keep giving options until Liam snaps his fingers  
“Robbie!” he exclaims, and I nod in response, as he continues “yeah, he seems alright, good looking lad with the slick black hair and killer blue eyes, already got half the cheerleading team on his back” Zayn growls at the compliment to Robbie’s looks and tucks Liam into his chest, who gladly snuggles in as response.  
To make up for Louis not being here Niall starts ranting about the positives of keeping breakfast down, and how ‘Ziam’ is not helping that. He cleverly continues this until the bell rings and then we split to our separate classes again.

“you alright Hazz? You’re very quiet today? You missing Lewis?” he questions, as we head over to English block. I shrug in response “suppose, just used to him talking to me” I respond, and then laugh at how pathetic I sound, can’t go day without my unrequited crush being around.  
“Look at me Niall. I’m pathetic, can’t go a day without my childhood best friend” Niall however knowingly nods as the join the line waiting to go into lesson “I know how you feel about him mate, he isn’t just a best friend to you” I gape at him, so many questions running through my mind, how the hell does he know?! “don’t look so surprised lad, you make it fucking obvious, and he is no better” his accent becoming thicker as he swears.  
“I-I don’t k-know what you’re talking about” I embarrassingly stutter out, cheeks turning red, then something he said rings in my mind, ‘and he is no better’, I repeat the phrase out loud to him, a questioning tone to my voice, he looks absolutely done “of fucking course mate, I’m surprised you don’t know. You two are practically a couple already” he says, but before I can argue, Mr Green is walking out the room and clapping his hands to silence us.  
~  
I’m walking out of music, leaving Niall to get his money from his locker when one of Jackson’s stupid followers comes up to grip my wrists “Now, you little shit, since your precious Louis is going to be busy with our good friend Robbie today, so since you don’t have anything important to do, you are going to meet up with us for some fun after school” I inwardly scoff, does he think I’m stupid? I gain enough courage to talk back.  
“Why, exactly would I do that?” I sarcastically ask (that was Louis’ fault) he grins and Immediately become worried  
“because runt, if you don’t, Jackson is all ready for my signal to hurt your little lucky leprechaun charm” I think for a second, wondering what he means, and the I realise, my face turning pale “NO!” I shout, trying to slip his grasp, but to no avail, “you stay away from him you dick” I growl, but judging by his reaction I sounded more like a mewling kitten. Don’t get me wrong Niall is very strong, but he is also such a happy person and I can’t let them ruin that. Seeing Niall hurt is like watching a sad puppy.

I give in, weakly falling into his grip, “okay” I sign, as he lets me go with a shove,  
"good little runt" he praises, like I’m a little pet, earning a scowl from me, but before he can tell me off there’s a shout  
“OI! MUPPETS! Get away from him” as the Irish lad in question appears.

“Don’t worry blondie, he’s fine, aren’t you ru- I mean, Harry” he says, his voice dripping with a sickly sweet tone. He backs off, turning to strut down the hall.  
Niall turns towards me, “he isn’t lying right? You’re okay?” he worryingly checks over, I just nod.  
“I’m fine NiNi, he was just teasing my height” I say, and Niall flashes me a relieved smile  
“How dare he, the fucker, that’s my job, isn’t it my tiny hazza” he joyfully teases and we head over to Ziam (see what I mean, it’s easier)  
We sit down beside them to see that Liam’s gripping Zayn’s hand and biting his nails on the spare one “thank god you’re okay, we know people aren’t the nicest to you haz, we got kinda worried” he admits, and Zayn is gently stroking his back “you got worried love, I knew they were fine” he gloats, but somehow stays comforting, oh the irony that he thinks I’m okay, I’m far from it.  
~  
As I bid goodbye to Niall outside of music, I feel an arm drag me round into the out of bounds area being the gymnasium, three people surround me and I feel them closing in, feel the tension and then I feel nothing but white searing pain.

Louis’ POV  
I hadn’t seen Hazza all day, I hope he was okay, suddenly fingers were snapping in front of my eyes, I turn to look left, oh right, Robbie, he seemed alright, nice ish guy. “Mate you alright? You zoned out buddy” I cringe at the nicknames, they were alright, not like the ones Harry uses, but they were like Niall’s and I wasn’t ready to be THAT close with him. “yeah, I’m good, just thinking” he sighs, rolling his eyes, and suddenly looking dead at me.  
“what? You mean the styles kid? Looks like he could snap at any second” he questions, a glint of menace in his eyes, I want to scream at him ‘Harry, his name is HARRY’ but I calm down first, maybe he was confused, he is new after all, but no one talks like that about my Harry.  
“How do you know him? You haven’t met him yet?” I question, trying not to come across to eager, suddenly his phone makes a bing noise and he takes it out his pocket, suddenly smirking and letting out a harsh bark of laughter, putting his focus on me again; “you wanna know how I know that little runt?” he says, and I blink out of surprise “w-what?” I stutter out, making him laugh.  
“Oh mate, who else calls him that? Think tommo? This one’s a bit difficult” he mocks, pushing back his sleek charcoal fringe, and then it hits me, almost like a tidal wave, Jackson, rage takes over me as I push Robbie into the closes wall, he’s taller by a few inches but I make up for that in strength “what have you got to do with that bastard!” I spit at him, he actually looks scared and I take pride in that, “J-Jackson i-is my cousin” he stutters out, and I freeze up, I hadn’t been with Harry all day, fuck, fuck!. “I swear to fucking god if you’ve hurt him you’re dead” I breath down his throat, my voice practically a growl even though my mind was in panic, he shakily hands over his phone; “ch-check the last few messages” he breaths and I scroll back.

Jacky boy: Got Styles to meet me in exchange for leprechaun boy, your idea worked like a charm mate!!  
Robs: awesome dude, I’ll keep tommo distracted, he seems to actually like me ;)  
Jacky boy: Taking him to o.o.b by the gym, got Luke and Jake w/me, by the time were finished Tommo won’t be able to do a thing

That was the last text, the one that made him laugh, I was disgusted. Shoving Robbie down and chucking him his phone I walk away.

o.o.b, what was that? It’s by the gym, shit, out of bounds area. The teachers can’t even see, fucking hell, my chest starts wrenching, they had my Hazza, my Harry, who probably by the look of the texts did this for Niall.  
My speed changes to a run, charging to the gymnasium and finding the back door and wrenching it open. Hoping I’m not too late, I search through all the rubbish. Looking behind the bins, becoming frantic in thought “Haz! Hazza! Harry!!” I scream, desperate for a shout back, a groan, anything, suddenly I hear and slam coming from the drop off point wall for trucks and I walk over.  
I gasp, heart wrenching at the sight, Harry was covered it bruises and cuts, some blood on his clothes, and shoes torn up, his hair matted with mud and he was clutching his side. Normally pink lips bleeding and bitten, contrasting with his paler white complexion. His eyelashes were fluttering and his wrists had red marks grooved into them where bruises would form.

I quickly bend down, “Harry, love, can you hear me?” I whisper, I wasn’t sure if he had any head injuries, his eyes open to the best of their ability and he gasps, “what?!” I panic, “ Are you badly hurt Harry?” he nods his head but then starts speaking, his voice sounded pained and it made my chest pang with guilt, “y-yes, b-but t-that’s not it-t LouLou” he slows on my name so he can’t stutter on it, I think, slightly confused, “what is it Hazzy?” He smiles at the nickname and grabs my hand into his tiny one “Yo-u came Lou, y-you s-saved me, t-they s-said you would-nt b-but I k-knew you w-would, you always do” My heart seems to tighten at his sentence; he had so much faith in me and I let him down, before I can think about that any longer my mind takes me into action.  
“Harry. I’m going to lift you up okay? My mum’s a nurse remember? She’s going to help fix you up, tell me if it hurts too much love alright?” I slowly reassure, making sure I have his trust before continuing.

Gripping the back of his head, I tuck my other arm under his knees where his tight jeans have been torn revealing scraped knees, I lift him up, almost stumbling backwards because it was like lifting a blanket, I’ll admit, I am slightly concerned with Harry’s size, so I always make sure he eats, I hope he did today.  
I’m drawn away from my thoughts by a yell of pain, high pitched and heart breaking, “Babe what’s wrong?” I ask as I start walking to the car park, he doesn’t give an answer, not anything, “Kitten, can you answer me please? What’s wrong? Please angel” I beg, throwing in even more nicknames.  
“s-side” he says through gritted teeth, and I speed up the pace a bit, I’ve been in a lot of football related injuries, but I swear nothing hurt more than this moment, hearing Harry’s pain and not being able to immediately stop it was hurting me as well.

I see my car and almost fall in relief, not cause Harry was heavy, but because I wanted to get Harry safe and sound asap. I place Harry in the left seat, and buckle the belt, then as I move away I hear a buzzing sound as Harry cringes in pain scratching his thin thigh. I reach over and feel a heavy object, oh! His phone, I quickly type in the password (My birthday, and viceversa for my phone) and see frantic messages from his mum, sending a message saying that he was at my house, I didn’t want to worry her just yet. I start reversing out and speed out to get home.  
~  
Luckily Daisy and Phoebe were at a sleepover and Fizzy was at an after school club and as if Lottie would come down from her room. I quickly turn the front door handle and shove the door forward, earning a bang as it slams into the wall, suddenly I hear my mother shouting “Louis Tomlinson!” her voice coming closer, “How many time have I told you not to shove the d-“ she cuts herself off with a gasp as she sees a tiny, fragile Harry, curling into my chest, tears spring in her eyes, she’s always loved Harry.

Quickly going into nurse mode she takes Harry gently from my arms and I feel sad from the loss of my curly haired best friend, huh, best friend, the name sounded weird in my mouth, mainly because I love him more than that, I’ve been dropping hints like mad if the nicknames weren’t enough but I guess Harry doesn’t feel the same.

Mum snaps me from my daze, “Lou, I need some spare clothes, he can’t wear these, they’re covered in mud and b-blood” she chokes on the last word, to me that’s understandable.  
I run upstairs to my room, grabbing shorts that have a draw strap, even then they would probably be too lose, and my football jersey, it’s warm and Harry always tells me how much he loves the feel of it.

I return to the room to see mum in full blown tears,“mum? Anything wrong” she shakily points to Harry’s shirt, It’s still up just by his chest and I can see why she’s crying, Harry’s stomach is covered in bruises. I feel sick and turn away, Mum shoves me out the room after grabbing the clothes; much to my dislike, I wait for her to finish. God Hazzy, please be okay.  
~  
Harry’s POV  
As I wake up I feel strangely warm, safe. Opening my eyes, I sit up, causing a pain I’ve never felt jolt up my stomach, I choke out a cry and the door flies open, It’s Louis, but his eyes are rimmed red, he’s been crying. “Loubear? Have you been crying?” I ask, new tears start falling again as he gets me to lay back down and crawls in beside me.

He wraps me into a protective hold, hands running down my spine, and I shiver, the touch is so caring, “Haz” his voice cracks and I suddenly feel concerned “Do you remember anything?” I think to myself, what do I need to remember? And then it hits me, Jackson, Niall, The gymnasium. I start crying, trying to hide in Louis shirt as he starts hushing me with sweet nothings. “shhh, shh, my little Hazza, please don’t cry kitten” he soothes, rubbing away my tears with the sleeves of his green hoodie.

“Harry, I’m going to say something and I want you to listen, I love you, I know we say it all the time and we probably mean different things, but seeing you today hurt me like I had received the hits, like proper soulmate stuff yeah?” he says, and although my head starts ringing he continues rambling. “I’m so sorry I didn’t stay with you, but this has made me realise that we are way more than friends love” and I start subconsciously nodding at his words because, well, he’s right, I don’t think we’ve been just friends for a long time. “I know it’s a shitty situation for us to figure it out, but can you be mine?” he asks gently, going on to continue before I have the chance to accept, “because I’d love it if you were mine and I was yours and we just had each other, forever” I start nodding and crying again.

Louis starts too; this time however he pulls me into a kiss, it’s gentle and sweet and it makes me want to cry because it’s full of so much love and care and all I can hear, see, touch is LOUIS, and it feels amazing. It feels like home.  
~  
“Haz hate to break it to you but Grease is better than love actually” Louis says, as we pull back into the school parking lot. My injuries are pretty bad, but I want to prove something, and I have Louis for definite this time, I feel someone taking my hand as we reach the opening doors “You sure about this Haz? Your mum seemed happy to let you stay home and eat pizza?” he offers, probably just as nervous as I am.

We meet up with Niall and Ziam and they all hug me protectively, we all had a late night group chat as Liam asked how I got home, let’s just say Zayn had to calm Liam and Niall down for a change. 

We sit at our usual table once again, accept as I go to sit down Louis pulls me into his lap, “no” he murmurs against my back “mine”, I didn’t realise Louis could get even more possessive, “I’m still wearing your Jersey Loubear” I say, as I sit swallowed up in Louis’ clothes once again.  
I hear a sign from Niall’s direction and turn my head “what Neil Horan?” Louis mocks, and Niall wears a glum face, suddenly making us all concerned “hey, you alright ni?” I question softly.

It’s just, does- does this mean you’ll be worse than Ziam?” he says, breaking out into a smile and I look at Louis, he pulls me up so he can kiss me, afterwards we face the others.  
“yeah, yeah it does” he says, looking at me fondly while I stare back.  
Forever, I repeat in my head. Yeah, that sounds amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and leave opinions if you like!


End file.
